A mechanism of this general type is shown in our specification U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,755 (GB-A-148677) but that allows only a single alternative. By depression of a button or ring at the head of the winch the user will cause a first speed to be engaged upon clockwise rotation. If the button is not depressed the user will engage a third speed (the second is engaged upon anti-clockwise rotation).
GB-A-1524880 shows a mechanism having the same effect, i.e. the selector mechanism determines whether a first or a third ratio is engaged upon initial rotation.
EP-A-0211556 offers a choice of first or second ratios on initial rotation, but achieves this by two separate mechanisms, at the top and the middle of the drive shaft. The mechanism at the top offers, as in the prior art, only a choice of first and third ratios.